An Uzumaki story
by Limiter
Summary: Naruto has returned to konoha from his training trip with Jiraiya, 4 years instead of 3, Akatsuki on the move, A new organization revealed. What will konoha and our protagonist do? has he changed?


1**Alright, I've decided to try my hand at a Naruto fic, I got a decent idea of how I want this to go. I'm not sure who I should pair Naruto with, idea's would help, oh and this is my first fic in a Naruto category, aside from this I made one other fic. Well anyways I'll do the disclaimer and the like, hopefully I didn't forget to say anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto and never will. **

"Talking"

"_Thoughts" _

"**Demon/Summoning Talk" **

"_**Demon/summoning Thoughts" **_

**Summary: Naruto has returned to konoha from his training trip with Jiraiya, 4 years instead of 3, Akatsuki on the move, A new Organization revealed. What will Konoha and our Protagonist do? How changed is he? **

**End Summary. **

--

Two figures can be seen walking down a path towards the gates of Konoha, The hidden Leaf Village, one of the 5 great hidden villages.

The taller one of the two figures had long golden spiky hair that reached a little past his shoulders and the bangs slightly covered his eyes giving him the aura of mysteriousness, his eyes were an ice blue color, he wore a black robe with crimson flames on the sleeves and bottom of the robe, the back of the robe had a crimson swirl. He had a katana strapped to his left side, it had a black and gold handle. It was impossible to see what he wore underneath the robe for it was closed. He had black ninja sandals and black plated fingerless gloves. He had a Konoha headband tied to his right bicep and a black mask with crimson triangles, 1 triangle on the chin of the mask facing upwards and 1 triangle on the forehead of the mask facing downwards, another triangle was on the left side of the mask center level facing the right side, a triangle was on the right side center level facing the left side, lay resting on the mans neck. He seemed to be 6,2.

The man beside him had long white spiky hair with a headband that said oil on his forehead, he had red markings on his face and wore a red and white outfit and he had a large scroll on his back, the man appeared old but youthful.

"We're here...glad to be back?" asked the old man with a smile.

"...Yeah...it's been 4 years hasn't it...Ero-Sennin?" answered the robed figure with a grin.

"Your always gonna call me that aren't ya?" asked a defeated Legendary Sannin known as Jiraiya.

"You bet Ero-Sennin, Uzumaki Naruto is back." stated the blonde haired man as he put on his mask.

"Do you really need to put it back on? It's rare to see your face nowadays." asked a frowning Jiraiya.

"Sorry, I can't help it I'm too used to it and I don't want everybody to know I'm back just yet, even if there is the chance they don't recognize me." Naruto answered simply. As they made it to the gates.

"Excuse me, what business do you have here?" asked a chuunin who appeared before them.

"It is I Jiraiya of the Sannin returning from a training trip with my pupil."

"J..Jiraiya-Sama! It's good to see you have returned, please go on ahead." said the chuunin as he got out of their way.

With that the two figures entered the village.

--

Tsunade one of the Legendary Sannin, Hokage of Konoha was not in a good mood. First she had wake up at 4 am in the morning because her services were needed at the hospital but when she got their she wasn't needed anymore. Then when she tried going back to bed she was interrupted yet again and was needed at the hospital for one of the ANBU squads had been assaulted on a mission around the border of fire country, and after she managed to get them stable one of them regained enough consciousness to spout that it was Akatsuki that did this. And then she had to have a meeting with the council about this and now they were preparing to send out 3 shinobi teams to eliminate them. All in all it was a frustratingly tiring day so far.

A knock on her door interrupted her review of the day.

"Come in." Tsunade answered in an irritated tone.

"Is that how you treat someone who just got back from a long journey Baa-chan?" asked an amused deep and smooth voice.

And the door opened to reveal the masked Naruto with Jiraiya at his side.

Tsunade was shocked, Jiraiya was here and this tall masked man called her Baa-chan, considering he was with Jiraiya and he had the nerve to call her that she came up with one conclusion.

"N..Naruto?" Tsunade shakily asked.

"The one and only Baa-chan." with that Naruto lifted his mask so it rested on top of his head and grinned at tsunade. The next moment Naruto felt himself nearly faint from the bone crushing hug he found himself in.

"Your back...your finally back...you were supposed to be back a year ago!" Tsunade shouted as she hugged Naruto senseless, eyes a bit watery as she put him down.

"Sorry about that Baa-Chan, I thought it would be best if we trained another year." Naruto said apologetically.

"He's grown strong Tsunade." Jiraiya said smiling at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled back in return and composed herself from her fit of happiness.

"I see Naruto got a new outfit." Tsunade remarked eyeing Naruto's new look.

"Yeah...although not as trendy as my cloths." Jiraiya said with a pose.

"Yeah right old man you wouldn't know style even if it hit you in the face."

"Hey I'll have you know the ladies love it!"

"Flattery can only get you so far."

Tsunade watched the argument in amusement as Jiraiya and Naruto kept trying to best the others.

"Gama-chan didn't say that."

"...That's it old man!" Naruto shouted as he formed a seal.

"Harem no Jutsu!" with a pop smoke filled the area and when it cleared 10 scantily clad female Naruto's were all bent over reaching their toes exposing legs and ass, It was too much for the super pervert for he was launched out the open window by a massive nose bleed.

With a poof all the clones disappeared leaving Naruto standing their with a smug expression over his face.

"Naruto-1 Jiraiya-0."

Tsunade couldn't help but grin at how Naruto handled Jiraiya, although she'd be interrogating Jiraiya later if he turned Naruto into a pervert.

"Well done Naruto."

"No big deal, I take that pervert down with 1 move anytime."

"You've gotten taller..." Tsunade remarked as she just noticed she had to look up at Naruto to see his face.

"Hell yeah I'm not a shrimp no more." Naruto stated proudly.

"That was dirty trick Naruto!" yelled jiraiya as he climbed back through the window.

"Serves you right old man."

"So..." Jiraiya said turning serious.

"Have you anything to report?" Tsunade asked, serious as well.

"Akatsuki's on the move, I've got enough Intel to know that they've got at least 3 of the Jinchuuriki and their hunting one right now I believe here in the fire country. And I heard a rumor concerning something else...I heard their was a new organization and that they were keeping a low profile and that their starting to move. I don't know what their after I just hope it's not something as dangerous as the Akatsuki..."

"...Thanks Jiraiya this is useful information, I knew they were near our borders but I never knew they were hunting a Jinchuuriki. And a new organization you say? Do you got a name for this organization?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, I only heard the rumor, I got my spies working on it right now hopefully they'll clear some things up."

Tsunade was quiet for a moment and then asked a question she was curious about.

"Did you meet Akatsuki at all during your training?"

"Hai, we met Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. We fled though, do to us being exhausted, we never escaped damage free though, I suffered a wound on my leg and Naruto suffered a wound on his back by Kisame's sword. The one sword that can actually leave permanent damage to Naruto for it's chakra eating abilities." Jiraiya stated grimly.

"How did they find you?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know exactly, it was unexpected but they couldn't find us after that, although Naruto and I were seriously handicapped after we got away, weakened considerably by our wounds. We managed to recover in a cave, would of been to risky for a town." Jiraiya said with a frown.

Just then an ANBU barged in.

"Hokage-Sama! Akatsuki is close! 2 of our ANBU were taken down, their chasing after a female shinobi. Their about 4 miles out!" The ANBU reported looking like he was thrown in dirt.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno, and get team Asuma and team Kurenai! Here immediately!" Demanded Tsunade!

"Hai Hokage-Sama!" And with that the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto put his mask over his face and faced Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, let me go too."

"...No your one of their targets too Naruto I can't let you get taken and you just got back." Tsunade stated firmly.

"I'm not weak Baa-chan, Jiraiya will come with me too, It'll be bad if they get a hold of another jinchuuriki, Akatsuki is strong it's 2 on 1 right now and your reinforcements won't get here and then their quick enough, if me and Jiraiya leave now theirs a good chance we can get their in time. Akatsuki treat us jinchuuriki as if we're an item meant to be taken and I can't stand that just because we hold something in us we're different, we're monsters or weapons...this is the chance to eliminate Akatsuki Tsunade!" Naruto said angrily.

Tsunade was surprised, she never expected this from Naruto of all people, she looked at Jiraiya for his support but he nodded his head at Tsunade.

"...Don't make me regret this Naruto you just got back I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, let's go Ero-Sennin!" Shouted Naruto as he jumped out the window.

--

"Remember Naruto we got to be careful."

"I got it old man don't worry, lets hurry." with that Naruto and Jiraiya blurred past the gates of Konoha...

--

"You summoned Tsunade-Sama?" Asked Kakashi, accompanied by team Asuma, Team Kurenai and Sakura.

"Hai, you are to head out immediately and aid Jiraiya and Naruto as reinforcements against Akatsuki, they left to go after Akatsuki first so as to not let them get away.

"Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked with a widened eye.

"Jiraiya-Sama and Naruto are back?!" asked Sakura and the 2 teams.

"Yes, we don't have time for this, move out!" barked Tsunade.

"Hai!" and with that they were gone.

--

Naruto and Jiraiya were jumping tree from tree when they sensed some chakra burst 20 feet from them. Jiraiya and Naruto barely jumped out of the way of a huge ball of fire before landing on a nearby branch.

Before them, 20 feet away stand Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki who had an unconscious blonde haired girl on his shoulder.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-Sama." Itachi greeted.

"Akatsuki!" growled Naruto.

--

**First Chapter done. The beginning went a little different then I had planned, and I think It may seem rushed I didn't really want that but oh well. This story will be a long fic, just this chapter was a little off. Tell me what you think of it oh and everyone looks like they do after the time skip well except Naruto of course. don't think Naruto has the same personality if that's what some of you thought. And I was wondering who I should pair Naruto with...I don't know about hinata though... well anyways please review and tell me what you think. !,!(-.)!,! Hahaha... **


End file.
